


In the dining room

by sksdwrld



Series: Around the House [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, D/s, F/M, Face-Fucking, POV Second Person, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld





	In the dining room

I'll never tell you to your face because I don't think my ego could handle the way yours would swell, but I think of you sometimes.

Often.

I imagine waiting on my knees for you in my darkened dining room. The clock ticking away, my guts in knots as I wait for your silhouette to barely push open my front door and slip inside. We can hardly see each other but we see enough.

You find your way to me, cock already out, and force two fingers in my mouth just to assure you've got the right place. There's no greeting; just you stepping up to home plate and ramming your cock between my lips. Your hands in my hair, bracketing my face, jerking until I get up to speed. Ignorant of the way I gag as my fingers dig into your thighs. I think you're a bastard and you think that's funny.

Too soon and not fast enough, you wrench away from me and my mouth. You nearly came and I breathlessly laugh even as you take my arm hard enough to bruise and turn me around then bend my head to the floor. I've been expecting this too, I'm lubed and stretched in advance because you're the sort who doesn't give a fuck about anyone other than yourself.

It's true.

Your cock stutters across my ass but finds its target and you grab my hips, yanking me back onto you even as you fuck forward. I gasp and you swallow a groan- the both of us straining not to make a sound lest we wake the others. The heavy breathing and the slap of skin on skin is inevitable, but it doesn't last long. You force yourself deep in my ass and come with a controlled grunt.

I don't even have time to tell you how wet I am. You're already zipping up, patting me on the head and slipping back out the door. We'll be in touch, we always will, because I love the way you make me hate you.


End file.
